


Grip it Firmly

by Tsunamiii



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: ALSO - - didn't know i was gonna write chapters two and three, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, LOLOL oof i can not believe i wrote this, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Swordplay, but y'all wanted it so, gotta update the tags wiiiiiiith, he uses the hilt of falchion to fuck himself : ), swordplay in the sense of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: After a long day of fighting, Marth comes back to the Smash Mansion for some alone time - - He's thinking of Ike, but Falchion is right there...What shall he do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> look , it's almost 2 am and i've written this in a few hours - - i'm tired and just wanted to write marth getting a little naughty ??? IDK ANYWAY !!!! he's a good boi that deserves the dick and only gets his sword , oh well !!!

“You did great out there today, Marth!”

“Yeah, ya really showed ‘em how it’s done!”

“Marth, your performance was exemplary.” A swift pat on the back had his body jolting forward - - All of this praise made him extremely uncomfortable, but he tried to put on an air of ease, smiling and nodding at the other swordsmen ( and women ) that congratulated him. To a trained eye, one could tell that the look on his face was slightly forced - - But he had to be polite!

Entering the Smash Mansion, Marth quickly made his way to the kitchen, stomach gurgling with a loud plea to be fed. A few more souls ( this time from other universes ) gave him a thumbs up or a proud look - - It made him feel awkward all the same, but he much preferred that than the over abundant praise he received from his fellow warriors. 

After fixing a small snack, the prince speedily, but politely, devoured it. The morsel wasn’t filling, but it would whet his appetite until dinner and that’s all that mattered at the moment. 

After all, he had to get to his room - - And fast.

Marth was not a lustful man in the slightest, but even he had desires. Though he was skilled in the art of pushing back his feelings when it came to the physical intimacy of a woman ( and in his case a man as well ) , he couldn’t keep those locked away forever, especially when fighting against Ike. Now, if there ever was a man that could stir his loins and bring a hot pressure into his abdomen, it was him. Those toned arms, the way he skillfully handled his sword, that baritone voice - - It had the prince so hot under his collar that if he weren’t dignified, he’d invite Ike to his room for a long night in bed.

Upon entering his quarters, Marth silently closed the door, locking it behind him and setting Falchion on the bed, still sheathed and hidden away. It wasn’t long before he had all of his extra garments off; shoes and socks left by the entrance, shoulder pads and cape draped over a chair, elbow long gloves sitting on a dresser - - He now had on the basic things...And those, too, would be gone in a matter of minutes.

Climbing into bed, the prince closed his eyes, bringing up images of Ike’s sweating form, sword being brought down to the earth in a mighty swing that shook the ground beneath Marth’s feet. The more he thought about it, the hotter that growing boil in his stomach became - - Before he knew it, his pants were extremely tight, the lump now forming in his groin twitching to life as it began to beg for release from the confines.

Without hesitation, Marth wriggled out of his pants, sighing in relief when his cock flopped out to smack against his lower torso. That didn’t last long - - With each beat of his heart, the member began bobbing and bouncing up, away from his stomach. Skilled fingers made their way down his chest and to the base of his prick, gripping tightly and giving a long, languid stroke. He was so pent up that a little bead of precum already squeezed itself out, rolling down the swollen, fat head to plip onto pale skin. This elicited a small groan from the prince, legs already feeling weak with the jolts of pleasure that began shooting through his body.

He honestly felt dirty touching himself like this. It was not the way a prince should act - - In fact, they would be looked down upon if they were found pleasuring themselves, back arched above the sheets as gentle moans and whimpers filled their quarters. The thought alone caused him to mimic that, more strokes being administered to his needy groin. A moan began bubbling up in his throat, but he suppressed it, not wanting to be caught by one of the other fighters - - Unless it was Ike.

Ivory teeth clasped onto his bottom lip at that image; the burly man entering after having heard a guttural moan from his friend’s room only to find Marth on the bed, writhing in pleasure - - Maybe he’d disrobe, crawl into the sheets with the prince and have his way, ravage his body and mark him with love bites and hickeys. A shaky, airless breath escaped Marth as he thought of that, wanting nothing more than for that scenario to happen - - But alas, it wouldn’t. He locked the door after all - - He had half a mind to get up and unlock it, just to see if something like that would happen.

His free hand slipped between two supple mounds of flesh, fingers finding their way quite easily to his puckered entrance. Marth tried wriggling one of the digits in, grunting as the resistance became too strong for him to fight past - - Looks like he’d have to get the lube.

Rolling over, he opened his bedside stands’ drawer. Inside was a clear, plastic bottle that held what would be getting him through the next hour.

Marth pulled it out and eagerly popped open the cap, pouring a small amount onto the palm of his hand. He dipped the tip of his pointer finger in, rolling it around so the thing would be slick enough to slip in - - And slip it did. With his right hand gripping the now glistening shaft and his left hand behind him, finger knuckle deep inside of his body, he was ready to begin.

With each stroke of his cock, the prince would pull out before plunging his finger deeper, reaching the depths of his insides with shaky, soft groans that sounded more like puffs of air escaping his body. Those velvety walls were wrapped around his digit, squeezing and even sucking himself in deeper.

One finger wouldn’t satisfy him - - So, he added another...But after a few minutes of attempting that, he knew it wouldn’t get him by either. If only he had the real thing - - He hadn’t a clue what to use…

And then his eyes landed on Falchion.

It only took a minute of thinking, but he was reaching forward, fingers removed from him and wrapped around the grip of his sword. He wasn’t going to remove it from the scabbard, so that stayed on, not wanting to risk getting cut.

More lube was applied generously to the hilt, hands working it like his life depended on it - - How would this feel? Bringing the pommel to his slightly stretched entrance, he nudged it past the ring, grunting in slight discomfort as it slipped in. The elongated oval shape helped make the process go as smoothly as possible. Once that was in, Marth began slowly pushing more inside of him, the textured grip rubbing his walls. Waves of pleasure began washing over him, eyes squeezing shut as an almost weak, needy noise escaped him. His asshole began clutching Falchion’s hilt and the prince craved more.

In no time, he’d managed to work all of the hilt inside of him, only stopping when the cross-guard pressed into his ass cheeks - - He could go farther if he just...There. With a shaky moan, he’d forced the rest of the hilt inside, managing it by twisting until the cross-guard ran parallel with each mound of flesh.

For a few moments, he laid there on his back, legs spread and basking in the feeling of being absolutely full of his sword. It was cold, of course, but his internal body heat started to warm up the hilt.

Taking in a few more deep breaths, he grabbed Falchion by the cross-guard, slowly pulling the hilt out. His body tried sucking it back in, but he wouldn’t let it, not until he was just on the edge of removing it. That’s when he plunged the sword back in, body shivering and shaking as a loud moan exploded from the usually quiet prince. He slapped his free hand over pink lips, not meaning to let out something so vocal - - Hopefully none of the others heard it.

Laying there, he listened for footsteps, only hearing his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

And then he continued.

Before long, the heat in his abdomen continued to build, spreading throughout his body as gentle groans turned louder, muffled by the hand clasped over his mouth. Falchion worked it’s way deeper and deeper into Marth’s body, rubbing against the sweet spot a few times, building up to his oncoming release. Not only were his hands trembling, but so was his body, waves of pleasure crashing into him as he tried to keep himself quiet.

After a little bit longer, he guided his lithe fingers to the aching member that bobbed between his legs, begging to be touched. His voice grew louder, but to aide with that, he switched up positions, pressing his face into one of his pillows as he continued to stroke himself, plunging his sword deep into the confines of his tight insides. The way Falchion dug into him felt absolutely amazing.

Letting out a final, drawn out and happy moan, Marth released onto his sheets, strings of white semen shot from the head of his cock, shooting onto the blankets and immediately soaking into them - - there were still streaks of white on top of it, however.

His whole body quivered as the last of his orgasm passed through him, thoughts of Ike not even registering in his mind anymore...Now he just wanted to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo , i really had no intentions of continuing this , just leaving it as a one-shot , but thanks to chi_chi_boing for giving me the idea to have marth face ike after fucking himself !!! i didn't know y'all would be this receptive , haha - - but not only that , a new friend i made on tumblr ( prussian-lullaby / watermelon-chan ) highly encouraged me to keep it going !!! not only that , but they've been telling me to do some other fics that should be up soon !!! i'm excited for y'all to read them - - ANYWAY , Y'ALL SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK MY FRIEND OUT ! they do some really good art work and they're ??? super duper nice ??? ( P.S. I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A FIGHT SCENE BEFORE AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME , AHHH )
> 
> if y'all wanna get in contact with me , my tumblr is tsunamistorm and my twitter is @SplashyTsunami !!!! i hope to hear from y'all !

Basking in the afterglow was always an amazing and cathartic experience - - Almost always, that is.

As he laid there on the soft sheets ( cautious not to place his body directly on top of the cum stain ) thoughts and images of Ike began floating and resurfacing back into his mind, suddenly occupying the capacity where peace and relaxation were supposed to be made a high priority. He could feel that hot, coiling pressure building up in his core, blood pumping back to his now flaccid member. It slowly rose to life just a tad, slit stained and shimmering with his past release. Marth couldn’t help but groan, calmed features turning a little sour - - brows furrowed, lips pulled down in a slight frown...Just the thought of Ike was turning him on again - - And after everything he’d just done!

It was at that moment when someone’s fist pounding on his door caused him to sit up straight. “Marth!”

“Ye-yes?” He called out, frantically searching for something to cover up with just in case they came bursting in. He could tell by the voice that it was Roy.

“They need you on the battlefield as soon as possible - - ASAP for short!” There was some whispering as Marth, still naked, hopped out of bed, tip toeing over to his clothes. A hand covered up his steadily softening cock, the last little bits of cum leaking out of it and onto his palm. “...Huh? What? Oh, right now? Okay, I’ll tell him! Marth! They sa--”

“That they need me right now, yes, I know! I’m coming!” The prince couldn’t help but smile softly and roll his eyes.

Thankfully all he’d have to do is wipe his hands, not his body - - The sheets could be changed later, but that's besides the point! Grabbing his underwear, Marth used that as an impromptu rag, cleaning off his hands and Falchion’s hilt before tossing it aside and pulling everything else on as quickly as he could. He’d have to go commando for this fight, knowing that he didn’t have time to fish another pair of underwear out.

Marth double checked his body, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be - - Check, check, check; and with that, he was out of the room, making his way to the gaming lounge where all the other characters waited to be transported onto the battlefield when their time came. “Who’s my opponent?” He asked Roy curiously, noticing that the adjacent pod had already been sealed.

“Oh, it’s Ike! Good luck!”

His heart sank as the pod door closed, several g’s of force transporting them both to New Donk City. Within seconds his feet were alighting on the ground, hands gripping onto Falchion tightly.

Stamina battle? Got it.

Across the stage, Ike grinned, causing the prince’s heart to thump wildly in his chest. Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? He’d fought against the warrior plenty of times - - This would be no different. Hoping to quell his nerves, Marth raked his bangs out of his eyes, waiting with anticipation.

Ready?

GO!

Rushing forward, the faster of the two easily made his way to the other side, landing a quick blow against Ike’s torso - - Falchion’s blade was temporarily turned into rubber. After all, this was a kid’s game and blood would not be shed!

Ike rose his mighty sword into the air, muscles flexing as he began bringing it down - - Instead of attacking, Marth was momentarily stunned by the display of masculinity. He could see his biceps bulging and his abs rippling as he grunted, the heavy blade coming to crash down right onto his cranium. “Ngh--gah!” He stepped back, a dull, throbbing pain sprouting from the crown of his head and travelling through his body before disappearing completely.

No, he would not lose!

As Ike began charging up his attack once more, Marth held his ground. Within seconds, the blade started heading down again, but instead of landing on the prince’s head it struck Falchion - - It was a counter! Using the sudden vulnerability, he pushed Ike’s blade away and immediately struck the large man in his side. A flurry of blows was what came next, Marth whittling away the other’s stamina more and more - - Adrenaline began pumping through his system, watching as each hit from his sword caused Ike to grunt and groan. The noises caused flashbacks of his masturbation session to begin popping into his mind, temporarily distracting him from his efforts - - He faltered once and Ike seized the opportunity, rushing forward and swinging at the prince’s side.

When the blow connected, Marth let out a small cry, tears prickling into his eyes - - Though it was rubber, the strength behind Ike’s sword was still great! Another side swing came at him and he jumped back, narrowly missing it. “You’re st-strong, this is true, but I’m much quicker!” A swing and a miss - - Swing and a miss! The prince was great at dodging.

Retracting his hand back, Marth was about to drive Falchion forward with a shield breaker when a burst of blue flame sprouted from Ike’s sword, the blade buried in the earth. It launched the prince backwards, fingers tight on the grip of his weapon, making sure he didn’t lose it. His body collided with the ground, another small cry escaping him. “You are quick - - “ Came that gruff voice. “ - - But I am stronger.” He was teasing the other man now, flipping their words around and walking through the smoldering cloud of smoke.

As Marth stood, his legs had become wobbly - - That voice reaching his ears almost making them feel like jello, but he’d blame it on the battle if called out. “I will win.” With a determined look in his eyes, Marth rushed forward, wailing on Ike and breaking him down completely with a barrage of strikes that surprised the bulky warrior.

In no time at all, his stamina had run out. With an exasperated sigh, he fell onto one knee with his sword’s tip buried in the ground.

“And the winner is...Marth!”

Panting wildly, he stared down at Ike, watching as the man lifted his face to look at the victor standing before him. “Good job...My liege.” It wasn’t just the adrenaline that caused his stomach to flip now - - red faced and panting below him, Ike finally stood, causing the prince to glance up at him, brows furrowed.

“Ike.” He muttered, swallowing and taking a deep inhale of air. They were both breathing heavily. “Ike, I must discuss something with you.”

“What is it?” He asked, quirking a brow.

Marth opened his mouth, ready to speak, but before he could utter a word, they were suddenly warped back to the gaming lounge where most of the other players were clapping and cheering. Emerging from the pods, they started patting him on the back which was no longer covered in dirt from his previous topple. All of their aches and pains were gone, too - - Leaving the battlefield actually healed them.

After the usual congratulations were done, it was Luigi and Bayonetta’s turn to battle. “Okay, darlings, let me show you how it’s done.” The other Mario brother sighed softly at that.

“Let’s-a go…”

Ike watched the two of them leave before feeling a soft tug on his sleeve. When he glanced to the side, he saw that it was none other than Marth. “Yes?” He questioned.

“Ike, I need - - “

“To discuss something, yes, yes, what is it?”

The prince pursed his lips and glanced at all the people in the room before looking back at Ike. He understood, nodding his head and turning to walk out of the lounge - - Everyone had already moved on and began watching Luigi and Bayonetta go at it, the green plumber surprisingly beating her quite easily.

As they entered the hallway and made their way down the corridor, Marth began speaking. “You were very good out there - - “ he started off, clearing his throat. “Your body is...Magnificent to say the least.” Hopefully the compliment would register.

“Thank you, thank you - - Your speed is quite astounding, too.” God, that baritone voice was just...Leg melting, mind numbing…It was sending electrical pulses throughout his body, begging him to hear more...But he was just being so...Ike-like.

“Ah...Thank you. Speaking of your body, those muscles of yours are large and appeal to my...Senses…As I’m sure other...Things would.” Now that one had to land!

“I hear that a lot - - Thank you once again!” Reaching over, a heavy hand came to rest on top of soft, blue locks. “I like your hair.” Good lord almighty, was he that dull? Well, maybe Marth had to bring it up a notch.

“Your hair is very nice, too - - It sits on a very attractive face. Somewhere I would like to be as well.”

“You have nice features also, Marth! I’m sure any lady would be lucky to wed you!”

The man’s heart had been steadily hammering in his chest the entire conversation, sending dull thumping noises into his ears. This was so difficult - - He couldn’t just come out and say it! “Ike, I would like to lie with you - - Y-you’re very comforting…”

“Hm? Well, you do not need me with you in order to fib.” Marth grumbled and shook his head, stopping their walking in order to fully face Ike.

“No, not lie as - - Ugh, okay, listen...I want to...Have sex...With you, okay?” He swallowed thickly, crossing his arms over his chest in order to keep himself calm. “You’re very attractive - - And your muscles are exquisite. You’re devoted, kind, brave...” He watched as Ike’s eyebrows raised. The prince’s cheeks began heating up and filling with blood. “I would give anything - - Anything - - To spend one, long night in bed with you. Just the both of us…” The thought alone was giving him a hard on, pants becoming increasingly tighter - - it was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that he still had no underwear on. “Sorry, I just - - I’ve been thinking about it for awhile and I just can’t keep going like this...As the newer generation says - - I have to shoot my shot, correct?”

Did he mess up…? Oh, he messed up, didn’t he?

Ike chuckled, the sound a deep rumble from within. “Marth...I would be honored to spend the night with you. If I would have known you were into men earlier, I would have asked this of you months ago.” His hand gripped at the other’s shoulder, shaking it gently. “You are a selfless, caring person. You have a smooth face and a slender body that looks absolutely divine. To kiss and mark every inch of your skin would be a god send.” Marth’s blue eyes darted away from the other man’s gaze, ears burning brightly. He started to grin, cheeks hurting from the strain and from the blush that was currently glowing. Ike’s hand moved up his neck, thumb tracing over the prince’s adam’s apple before trailing up his chin and finally resting at his bottom lip. Half lidded eyes stared down at Marth with a growing hunger, his own wicked grin stretching across his handsome face.

“I think it’s about time we head to my room, don’t you think?” He purred out, voice somehow deeper than before as he slowly leaned down. “We should get this show on the road - - It’s going to be a long night.”

And without further hesitation, Ike’s lips connected with Marth’s. At first it was sensual and passionate, their mouths moving slowly for the beginning few moments - - Then it sped up, the warrior pulling back a tad to tug on his plump bottom lip. His teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh, causing a hum to rumble in the shorter man’s throat. With his large right hand resting on one side of Marth’s face, Ike started to get greedy, left hand slowly moving down in order to rest on his hip.

The prince gasped a little when he pulled away, inhaling a breath before holding onto those rock hard biceps for support. “Le-let’s...Take this to your room, now - - “

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p h e w - - took me a few days to write , but here we are . as stated , i've ?? never written a fight scene , so this was definitely new to me , ahhhh - - CHAPTER 3 WILL BE THE SEX ! get ready and i hope y'all are excited !!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> like usual , i hope y'all enjoyed this !!! if you wanna follow me on twitter , i would absolutely love that !!!! @SplashyTsunami


End file.
